


Sons of Anarchy One-Shots

by MultfndmWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot Series, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultfndmWriter/pseuds/MultfndmWriter
Summary: Collection of Sons Of Anarchy One-Shots with some of the guys. Some of them will be smut, so just a heads-up. (Most of them are Tig, he's my favorite)
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You, Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Happy Lowman/Reader, Happy Lowman/You, Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You, Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You, Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Reader, Tig Trager/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Breakdown [Tig]

Summary: Reader is Tig’s Old Lady and she feels like she can't be emotional around Tig, so one day, a prospect sees her crying in the office of Teller-Morrow and calls Tig.  
_____________

(Y/N) had been with Tig for a year and a half. She was now his Old Lady, a title she never would have believed she would own. She met him at a SAMCRO party, she slept with him, it was a one-time thing. At least she thought. She attended another party, and another. And each time she spent her night with Tig. He didn't pay attention to anyone but her. Soon she came around Teller-Morrow just to hang out with him, and the club. Eventually, she got a part-time job at the shop. They soon considered her family and they, as well as Tig, considered her his Old Lady, and that appeared to be that.

Through that time, it wasn't all brought with ease. There have been drive-by’s, she was ran off the road. She was even threatened. Everyone asked if she was okay, and Tig always apologized, gave her a free pass to leave. But she always said she was okay, that she was fine. And she always said that she wanted to be with Tig.

Lately, (Y/N) had been distant a little bit. She drank a little more. When Tig and her had sex, she enjoyed it but she wasn't as invested as she had been.

Tig was in the clubhouse with (Y/N) at his side, her hand on his chest and leaning into him. He was laughing with Chibs and Bobby. At that moment, she looked around her. Leaning into an outlaw, sitting in a clubhouse with windows in need of repair because they were shot at. The past experiences she had gone through because of the club had flashed through her mind. She came back to earth and patted Tig’s chest, “I gotta go do some work, baby. I’ll see you later.”

He nodded and you looked up at him and his lips collided with yours in a passionate kiss. You smiled faintly at him and he gave you that grin that made your heart flutter. You stood straight and walked out, feeling his eyes on you. Your eyes began to fill up with tears as you left the clubhouse.

You were walking towards the office and your pace quickened to a small jog. A prospect saw you with that “I’m about to cry” look. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

You didn't say anything and ran into the office and shut the door. You collapsed onto the couch in there and put your face in your hands. Your sobs making your breathing fast and heartbeat rapid.

The prospect looked through the office window to see your shoulders moving, your hand covering your face. He left immediately and went to the clubhouse.

He walked in to see Tig downing a shot. He rushed towards him and put a hand on Tig’s shoulder, “Tig, (Y/N) is in the office, I think you need to go to her.”

“She’s just doing work, chill out.”

“No, man, she looks like she’s crying.” the prospect said. Tig’s head shot up and his face softened. He looked at Chibs and Bobby and they all followed him out. Tig practically jogged to the office with Chibs and Bobby stopping halfway.

He opened the door suddenly and stopped. (Y/N) looked up, her eyes puffy, the sunlight reflecting off the streams of tears on her face. Tig dropped his shoulders and sighed, shutting the door. Through the window, Bobby and Chibs saw him walking towards you and pulling you up and hugging you tight.

You wrapped your arms around him with a tight embrace and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed your back, ran his fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair while you gripped him tighter. He pulled away and you sat down with him.

“Baby..what’s wrong?” he said, with worry in his voice.

You sniffled, and looked at him. You took a deep breath, “Tig, I..I just don't know how to do this. I have been through a lot, ever since I met you. But I don't want to blame you. I don't.” you said. You looked down at your legs, your hands holding his. “I just..I want to be strong. For you. I don't want you to think I’m weak, or that I can't cope with the life. I just don't know what to do.”

He gripped your hands tighter and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. He pulled his hand away to tilt your face up to meet your eyes. He frowned and his face softened. “(Y/N), doll..I want to do anything I can to make sure you're happy. Listen to me, baby.” he said, making sure you were looking at him in the eye. “I love you. Okay? Baby, I love you. I don't want you to be afraid to cry in front of me. You are the strongest woman I’ve met. I consider myself lucky, to have someone like you.”

Your face softened at the words. You cried some more and put yours hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. You grinned into the kiss and chuckled. You pulled back, “I love you too, Tiggy.”

“Will you stay?”

You chuckled, “I’m in this for the long run, baby.”

He smiled brightly and pulled you down and you were laying on top of him, forgetting entirely how sad you felt.


	2. Eye Contact [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig sees Reader for the first time at a party and it’s like love at first sight.

It was the night of another SAMCRO party, but tonight was your first. You had no intention of getting laid tonight, however. Just taking an invitation from Gemma Teller and you just planned on going to hang out.

You were so unsure of what to wear but you finally decided on a tank top and black jeans, along with some boots. You added a black necklace, some rings and some makeup. A smokey eye felt necessary for the event.

You parked your car on the street and checked it was locked. You could hear the music blaring and people laughing. You pushed the feelings of self-consciousness down and walked towards the clubhouse.

You felt eyes gawking at you, you smirked at the feeling, knowing you were the center of attention for a good reason: you looked hot.

After walking through the crowd, you made it inside and ordered a beer. You saw Gemma and she smiled. “Hey, sweetheart. Glad you made it.” You smiled, “Thanks for inviting me.”

You sat and talked to her for a while. She introduced you to Jax, the club president, you got on quickly. After a while you moved from the bar to the wall, just leaning against it.

Tig was talking to some hangarounds, and then he happened to look in your direction. He nearly dropped his beer at the sight. He admired your curves, the way your jeans just fit in all the right places. He looked up and saw your chest, glistening from sweat and the black necklace clinging to your skin. He saw your face and how your (h/c) hair just swayed with every movement you made. Your (e/c) eyes looking off into the crowd, smiling at people. Tig felt his heart go faster, your smile just beautiful as ever.

He was aching for you to look at him. Just one glance, he had to know your attention was to him, just for a moment. And you did.

You turned your head to see his icy blue eyes staring at you. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks, turning to a rosy red. You smiled wider and he gave you a big grin. You admired his figure; his leather cut over his shoulders, his navy blue button-down fitting just right against him. You looked farther down and his thumb was hooked in his jeans, his palm running over his crotch, which you noticed had a growing bulge.

You chuckled slightly and gathered the courage to walk towards him. He met you halfway and you inhaled his scent, a mix of alcohol, leather, cologne, and cigarette smoke. It was intoxicating for you. If the beer wasn't doing the trick, that was.

He finally broke the silence between you two, “Hey, doll. I-I’m Tig.” he said, as he held out his hand.

You took it and he pulled it to his lips and kissed the top of it, “I-I’m (Y/N)..” You felt your heart beginning to race and you inhaled deeply. You smiled at him wide and he just grinned, he still hadn't let go of your hand.

“Well, (Y/N) I gotta tell ya.. you look insanely beautiful.”

His words caught you, you just smiled bigger, and laughed. “Well, Tiggy, you look hot, I mean, wow.”

He grinned at the fact you called him by his nickname even though you had just met. “You wanna walk around the clubhouse, doll? It's getting kinda loud in here.”

You had a sneaking suspicion of what that meant but right now you didn't care, you obliged and he led you into the hallway.

You admired the blue motorcycle you saw and he led you further down the corner. You stopped in front of what he said was his dorm.

You both breathed deeply, and stared at each other. He then made the first move and leaned in to kiss you. It was a deep kiss, not a little peck on the lips. You leaned into it and kissed back. Soon his hands were in your hair and yours were feeling his cut. He pushed you against the door and put his hands on your hips, you did the same to him as well.

He then navigated to the doorknob, opening the door which almost made you fall but he caught you. He shut the door and locked it and still never broke the kiss. He was then walking you to his bed and you both fell on top of each other, making out.

There goes that “not getting laid” idea.


	3. Finally Out [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader waits for Tig outside of prison the day he gets out.

You bit your nail as you sat on the hood of your car. You anxiously waited to hear the buzz of the gate, and see your curly-haired, blue-eyed Tig walking out of prison. Being with Tig could be difficult at times. Being an outlaw biker's girlfriend was more work than you thought it'd be.

When you promised to visit him in prison, you were unaware of what that brought. You were searched and groped by the guards, them whispering sexual things in your ear. When Tig was permitted conjugals and you wanted time with your man, only to find out you had to spend that time in front of sex-crazed guards wanting to get off. He constantly apologized for such things, but you told him as long he wasn't dead, you were fine. But deep down, it got to you.

There it was. The buzz of the gate. You lift your sunglasses from your eyes and into your hair. You were wearing a tank top that was made your cleavage pop and black jeans and boots, regardless of the California sun's heat. You see him - the love of your life - brushing his curls from his face back and breathing deeply. Wearing a button-down shirt and his leather kutte - a pairing that you just couldn't get enough of.

He looked at you and just smiled his brightest smile and laughed. "Oh, baby. I missed you so much!", he yelled and started towards you.

You got off the hood and walked towards him with your arms out. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up in the air. He kissed you hungrily and with passion and spun in circles. He set you down and moved his hands down to your ass and grabbed it.

He pulled back and smiled at you, "Hey, doll."

"Hey, baby."

He inhaled deeply of your perfume and moaned at the heavenly smell it had.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked at him, "You ready to get the fuck outta here?"

"Fuck yes." he said as he patted your ass and started walking towards the car with his arm around your waist and you leaning against him.


	4. Just A Ring [Jax]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jax are engaged, but you want to keep it under wraps. But one day in the clubhouse, Gemma takes a peek at your finger and you have to spill the beans.

_“Will you marry me?”_

Jax’s voice echoed in your head from this morning.

_“Oh my god, Jax! Yes, of course I will!”_

You remembered how happy you were when he pulled the ring from the bedside drawer. You didn't even have to think about it, you had been together for more than two years and deep down you were waiting for him to ask you.

You sat at the bar in the clubhouse, staring into space, twirling the new engagement ring around your finger as you reminisce about this morning.

Jax was in Church, so you were waiting on him. He didn't want to share the news too fast, you both wanted to let it sink in before you told anyone. A day, tops.

You breathed in and smiled as you came back to Earth and took a sip of your beer. You put your hand down and looked at your ring from that angle, looking down at it.

You didn't notice anyone around so you thought you were okay. “Hey, sweetheart.” Gemma said as she came from the hallway.

You looked over to her and hid your hand, “Hey, Gem.” you smiled. She walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water and sat down next to you, “You look happy this morning.” she said.

You feigned confusion, “Do I? Compared to other mornings?” you asked. She nodded, “Oh, hey. You still owe me those 15 bucks.” she said.

“Oh, yeah. I got it, hold on a sec.” you said. You put your hand on the bar as you leaned down to get your wallet. Gemma noticed the glint of the diamond on your finger, “What’s that?” she asked.

You leaned back up as you counted the money, “Hm?” you said as you handed her the money and then looked at your hand, ‘Shit.’ you thought. “Uh..just a ring.” you replied.

“Cut the shit. When did this happen?” she asked. You sighed, “This morning. We were gonna wait until he was done in there to tell people. Let it sink in.” you said.

She took your hand and looked at the ring, she smiled, “It's about time.” she said. You looked up at her and smiled.

The Chapel doors opened and the boys came flooding out, Jax came over to you and Gemma. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and you on the lips. As he pulled away, you whispered in his ear, “She knows.”

He looked over at her as she smiled at the both of you. Jax nodded, and pulled you to stand next to him, “Hey! Listen up!” he said.

All the guys turned their attention towards you both, “We’ve got some big news.” he smiled. He looked down at you as he waited for you to say it.

You finally realized he was doing that and then spoke up, “We’re engaged!” you said with a big smile on your face.

All the boys cheered immediately after you said it. He turned to you and kissed you with such passion. All of the guys came up to you both and they hugged Jax and they hugged and kissed you on the cheek.

The club was going through a lot lately, and some good news could go a long way, especially with the President’s new engagement.


	5. Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a scary movie with your best friend, Tig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Friendship

“Okay, Y/N I’ll watch a scary movie with ya, but no dolls!” he said as you flipped through Netflix.

“There goes Annabelle then…” you said.

He chuckled and got up to make some popcorn.

“Ooh! Have you seen ‘Hush’? That movie is good as fuck.” you said.

“What’s it about?” he said, over the popping.

“Some deaf chick is living out in the middle of the woods and this guy is outside taunting her about getting in and it's really creepy..but good. No dolls.” you said.

“Okay, I’m good with that.” he chuckled

-

Halfway through the movie, you were gripping his arm. Both of you had jumped at scenes, many times. Tig even screamed which caught you by surprise by how girly it sounded.

Tig was screaming at the TV as if the deaf chick could hear him, you rolled your eyes everytime. “Don't go in there!” “Goddamn it!” “She’s dead now.”

You couldn't help but laugh at everything he said. You had seen the movie like twice before so you were just observing his reactions.

When the movie finally finished, you were dozed off on his arm and he was close to dozing off.

After about 45 minutes of you sleeping on his shoulder, you woke up and saw the selection screen. You checked the time - 2:34. You had started pretty late. You got up and turned stuff off, he woke up while you did. “Hey. We both fell asleep there. It's 2 o’clock. You wanna stay here tonight?” you asked.

“If that's okay.” he replied.

You nodded, “Couch or bed?”

“Bed? I wanna sleep on something comfortable.” he said.

You nodded and he got up and went into the bedroom. By the time you were done cleaning up, it was a little after 3. You went in and saw Tig completely asleep. You changed your clothes and got into bed.

Good sleeping, here we go.


	6. Sweet Home California [SAMCRO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting outside the clubhouse during a SAMCRO party and just having a fun, relaxing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x SAMCRO friendship

Charming, California. A small town that didn't meet the expectation you had of a small town - a quiet, suburban place where not much happened. But there you were, laughing and talking with a bunch of bikers, members of the Sons of Anarchy.

The California heat was something you had gotten used to, coming from a midwestern state, where the weather was moody, in a way.

You wore a thin tank top. Nothing too heavy, something that swayed in the wind. You had on shorts, going about halfway down your thigh. You had on sandals as well - something that didn't fit the "badass biker chick" look, but that didn't stop guys and some members of the Sons from flirting with you.

You were sitting at a picnic table near the middle of the lot. Sitting with you was Jax, Chibs, Tig, Opie, Bobby, and Happy. They passed around a joint, all of you enjoying each other's company while getting high. Weed and alchohol are assumed to be there, it is a party after all.

Tig was talking about how many times he had woken up drunk in an awkward position, either with a strange woman on his arm or something else that you wouldn't be surprised Tig had done. Opie was just laughing at the jokes we made. It was good to see him smile with us, he deserves to be happy. Chibs was just yelling in his Scottish accent every now and then in response to the crazy stories that were being told. Happy, who's famous for having a relatively expressionless face, had a big grin on his face.

There were no smartphones, no internet distractions, just friends and family sitting and laughing in the moonlight. Just sipping whiskey or bourbon straight out of the bottle, no one giving a shit about germs because there's no time to worry about it. Seeing people all around either making out, or being face deep between each other's thighs.

You just watched in awe and felt nostalgic. This was your happy place. You were happy here, you felt you belonged here. After the shit you had been through, you deserved it. It's what you live for.


	7. Watch Over Her [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Teenage] Reader is the little sister of a club friend and her brother brings her around the clubhouse one day and Tig meets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/B/N] = Your Brother's Name
> 
> There's no romantic theme behind this!

You were spending the day with your brother, going to all these different places, accompanying him to various errands and such. He was driving around town all day but you had no problem, it got you out of the house.

Your brother is a friend of the local MC, Sons of Anarchy. He wore Reaper merch almost all the time, hung around the clubhouse from time to time. He said he had to stop by today to see one of the members about something.

He pulled into TM and parked. You both got out of the car and you looked around at the auto shop on your right, and the building you assumed to be the clubhouse right in front of you. Your brother gestured for you to come closer and walk with him.

You walked in after him, clutching your bag on your side, you were nervous, really nervous. A bunch of bikers around you, tons of masculine energy. You were a very introverted girl. Somewhat of a germaphobe, anti-social, kind of OCD. Don't really talk much. Raised primarily by your mom, you didn't really have a father figure. So that might have been a factor of your anxiety as well.

“Hey! (Y/B/N)!” one man with a Scottish accent yelled, happy to see him, “Haven't seen you in a while, kid. How are ya?” the man said as he shook your brother’s hand. They made casual small conversation before your brother remembered you were there, “Hey guys, this is my little sister, (Y/N). Thought it might be time to let her see the clubhouse.” he said as he put an arm around your shoulder.

A blonde-haired man came up and shook your hand, “Hey, darlin’. I’m Jax.” he said. You just smiled awkwardly because you were so nervous. More guys came up to you, Chibs, the man you first saw, Happy, Bobby, Opie...then a curly-haired man came from a hallway, “Who’s this?” he yelled with a smile on his face.

“I’m (Y/N). (Y/B/N)’s little sister.” you said. He walked up to you with his smile even bigger as he took your hand, “I’m Tig. Nice to meet ya, doll.” he said as he shook your hand.

Eventually Tig took you to the bar so you could talk to the guys more, “Old enough for whiskey?” he joked. You laughed and shook your head, “Water’s fine.” you smiled. He nodded and told a prospect to get you a water bottle.

“So you're (Y/B/N)’s little sister, huh?” Tig asked.

You nodded and looked away. Conversation and eye contact weren't your strong suits. “Your brother is a good man. You're lucky to have him.” he said. You smiled and looked at your brother across the room. Tig noticed your distance, “You wanna walk around outside?” he asked.

You looked at him, “Sure. Yeah, we can do that.” you said. You both got up and he led you to the door and you walked out before him.

You and him walked out into the lot and Tig pulled out a cigarette, “You mind?” he asked. You smiled a little at the fact he wanted to know if it bothered you, but you shook your head, “No, it's fine.” you said.

After he lit it, he took a few drags as you just walked next to each other, silent. After a few moments, Tig finally spoke up, “Well, your brother said he had a quiet little sister but I didn't think this quiet.” he said.

You looked at him, “Oh, I’m sorry. I-I’m just..I’m kinda anti-social.” you said, “Just depends on who I’m around. I’ve just met you, but if we see each other more, I’ll be more...comfortable.” you smiled before looking down at the ground.

“That's alright. I mean, I’ll be honest and say that I haven't met a lot of anti-social people myself, but I’m glad to have met at least one in my lifetime.” he said.

You guys kept talking about little things, which made you more comfortable. It was good for you, you didn't like those small conversations followed by awkward silence that felt like an eternity. You talked about your school, both of your past life experiences, Tig’s adventures with the club, his past, so much.

-

It had been a couple of months since you and Tig met, he had hung around your house, finally met your mom. Tig started to feel protective of you as time went on.

One day, Tig asked your mom if he could pick you up from school, to which she said yes and told him when school was out.

It was about 20 minutes before the final bell rang and Tig rode up to the school on his Harley and went into the main entrance.

“I’m here to pick up (Y/N).” he said to the secretary. “Um...last name?” she asked.

“Oh right, right, um (Y/L/N).” he replied.

“You are what to her?” the secretary asked.

“Friend of her brother’s. She has to go home.” he said. He was lying of course, he just wanted to pick you up once.

“Okay, she’s in Room 228, it shouldn't take her long.” she said.

“Right, okay. You mind if I use the bathroom, long ride.” he asked, looking for an excuse to find the room.

The secretary nodded and let him through the door. He ran up to the second floor and looked for 228.

The door was open and he looked in and saw you looking at the teacher. Tig knocked on the door and stood in the doorway. All eyes were on him and as you saw him, you laughed. Tig was smiling and he looked at the teacher and asked, “Hey, how ya doin’, can I talk to (Y/N)?” as he pointed to you.

The teacher looked at you, confused as you got up and walked to Tig and shut the door behind you.

Tig hugged you, “Hey, doll.”

“Uh, hi. What’re you doing here?” you chuckled.

“Just thought I’d take you out of class, take you for a ride.” he said.

“Um..okay? Well, I don't know if I can just up and leave.” you replied.

The teacher walked out into the hallway where they were, “Um, (Y/N) you gotta go downstairs, you're going home.” he said

“Yeah, thanks.” you said.

The teacher looked at Tig from head to toe, wondering what he was doing in the school, for you. He put his hand out, “Hey, I’m Mr. Eros. (Y/N)’s health teacher.”

Tig shook his hand, “I’m Tig.”

A few moments of awkward silence passed and you finally went to get your stuff and left with Tig.

Tig held the door behind him and you stepped out and saw his Harley.

“You weren’t kidding about a ride..” you said.

“Of course not. Come on.” Tig said, motioning towards the bike.

You obliged and grabbed the helmet he handed to you and put your small bag into the side compartment.

Tig sat down and you just stood there.

“You coming?” he chuckled

You walked over and nervously swung your leg over the bike, and slowly sat down behind Tig because this was awkward and your first time.

“You better hold on, otherwise you’ll go swinging off.” he said.

You wrapped your arms around Tig and grabbed your wrists to keep your grip.

Tig pulled into the clubhouse lot and parked.

You took off the helmet and stood up, “I thought you were taking me home.”

“I will, I had to stop here first, sorry, doll.” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

You walked beside each other and Tig broke the silence, “So your health teacher, seems like a cool guy.”

You nodded, smiling awkwardly.

“He seems like a nice guy at least. He is nice, right?” Tig asked

“Oh yeah, yeah. He is.” she replied.

“Good. Because after all you’ve been through, you deserve a nice teacher, doll. You deserve to meet nice people, like me.” he said, winking.

You laughed and kept walking and then he eventually took you home.

When he pulled in, you both got off the bike, and he hugged you, “Love ya, kid.” He kissed your cheek and brushed your hair back. He watched you go into the house and made sure you got in safe.

Tig felt an emptiness in him before he met you. He had two daughters, but one was dead and the other hated him. He wanted to protect someone, have someone know that he was always going to be there for them. After he met you, he found that emptiness gone. He wanted to protect you, to be there for you whenever you needed help. He wanted watch over you, and ensure that everything will be okay.


	8. It's In My Blood [SAMCRO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the daughter of Gemma & JT, growing up in the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short story about Reader being born into SAMCRO

I never really knew JT. Ma told me he was still alive until I was three, but I was too young to remember him. Jax knew him more.

Being the daughter of SAMCRO meant you never had a normal childhood. You were either feared, respected, or targeted. You were used as a bargaining chip on some occasions because someone was pissed at the club.

I remember standing in the lot whenever the guys came in. I stood by as I felt the rumble from the engines rip through my body. I felt it in my heart. At that age, I could have only imagined how it felt to ride a motorcycle.

I was so young. I was only 5 and I had seen sex, drugs, and alcohol all around me, and it had become a usual thing. Some might even call it un-fit for a child. There wasn't a special playground for someone to take me to for me to play. If I wanted to play, I played in the lot, I played in the clubhouse.

Uncle Tig always used to pick me up and swing me around in the air and I loved it. Uncle Piney always told me to learn a lot in school.

School, right. It's safe to say that school wasn't really a priority for the club and the family surrounding it. They really only sent me because it was the law. Everyone was so protective of me. They still are. They encouraged my learning, though. They're proud of my smarts, both academic and street.

When I was a teenager, I always feared I would fall for one of the guys. I mean, yeah, I loved them. But I mean, love-love. Sleeping with one of them, trying to keep it a secret from Mama Gemma.

Outsiders look at me and think, “She’s that kid that was raised in the MC. Can't imagine how her life would be.” But they're wrong. This is my life. I was raised in this. Smoked a little when I was 12. Had my first taste of alcohol at 14.

I was also raised to not give a shit about what outsiders thought, too. Whoever supported the club knew they were there, protecting Charming from worse things. Whoever hated the club, thought the Sons would bring even more chaos than they were trying to resist. Some people didn't care.

The first time I rode on a motorcycle was when Tig took me to high school one day. Gemma couldn't drive me and he offered. It was exhilarating, feeling the wind on my skin, the rumble of the engine echoing through my body, the feeling more intense than when I stood in the lot. Tightening my grip everytime we turned because I was scared I was gonna fall off. We got to school pretty early, he pulled up to the school, on the walkway. One of my teachers saw me, laughing and talking with Tig. Tig, all in his leather and smoking a cigarette. Obviously, he didn't care about rules, didn't care it was school property.

My teacher came up to us and talked to us for a bit. He was probably concerned with me and who Tig was. I figure he probably realized that I knew Tig, and that we were close.

That's kind of all it was. People were always suspecting I was being held captive or something, if they didn't know who I was or where I came from.

Life with SAMCRO could be difficult, it could be very stressful. But if I had the choice between living a club life or a “normal” life - I’d choose SAMCRO, it's the only life I want to live.


	9. Loyalty [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a profiler with the BAU and when the team is on a case in Charming, the Sons get curious about Feds being in the town. Tig is tasked with keeping an eye on you and getting intel on why you're here. He meets you somewhere and you end up giving him his profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love SOA and I love Criminal Minds, why not combine?

The black Suburban cruised through the Charming streets. Two of them in a line. The BAU team was on its way to the police station to coordinate with local police about a killer in Charming.

Among the agents, was (Y/N) (Y/L/N), a highly educated young woman who worked so hard to get in with the big boys at the BAU. Your knowledge was wanted, and you had a place in the Bureau.

You shook hands with Chief Unser, who welcomed you and your team to the small town. The rest of the team got set up, while you got to work on your profile.

-

“Chief Unser, have you spoken with the local MC that resides here?” you asked.

“We haven't. It's been hard to keep it under wraps, because if we did talk to them, they’d go on their own spiral and get vengeance. Become vigilantes instead of outlaws.” he replied.

“Hotch, I think we should speak with them. I mean, there’s a low chance that one of the members could be involved, but it’s still worth a shot.” you said, looking to Hotch.

He looked at his folder, then back up at you. “That's a good idea, (Y/L/N). You think you can handle it yourself or do you need a partner?” he asked.

“I think I can handle it.” you replied with a smile.

-

You rode with Unser to the clubhouse. All the guys were outside already. Unser got out and you followed. “Don't tell them why you're here, sweetheart. Just tell them you’d like to ask some questions about some crime that's been happening. Don't expect cooperation, either. They might just up and say no to ya.” he advised.

You nodded as you approached the group of leather-clad men. “Hey, guys.” Unser greeted.

They nodded to him and then looked at you, “This young woman is from the FBI. She wants to ask you guys, or at least some of you, some questions.”

You smiled, “Hello.” you said quietly. Some of the guys looked at you with stern expressions, a blonde-haired man as well as a curly dark haired man smiled at you. You felt a little warm in your face when looking at him.

“What can we do for ya, darlin’?” the blonde asked.

“Oh, well. I was just wondering if any of you guys could tell me about some crime that has been happening here lately. That's really it.” you said.

Tig shook his head and chuckled, “Sorry, sweetheart. We don't deal with Feds. Won't tell ya anything.”

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement, you looked disappointed but you expected this. It could have ended one of two ways.

“Alright.” you smiled, “Well, thanks for taking the time to listen to my question. Bye.” you said, waving as you walked away. You looked at Tig and smiled a little bigger.

After you and Unser left the lot, Jax looked at Tig who was watching the car leave. “Tig, go trail ‘em. See if you can get anything about why she’s here.”

Tig nodded and went to get on his bike.

-

Tig walked into the diner and sat next to you at the counter as you drank coffee.

“Hey, doll.” he smiled. You looked over at him and smiled, “Hello, again.”

“You picked a great diner. This is one of my favorites.” he said. You set down your coffee and shut your file, “Well, that's good. I was looking for a good place for you to trail me to.” you smirked.

Tig laughed, “Ya got me, sweetheart.” You smiled bigger at him. “What's your name, doll? I’m Tig.” he said.

You held out your hand, “Supervisory Special Agent (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” He took your hand and shook it.

“Let me guess, Tig. You were tasked with following me because you, or, moreso your club, want to know why I’m here. Am I close?” you said.

“If you could shed some light on it maybe?” he replied coyly. You smiled, “Don't worry. Me and my team aren't here for you guys.” you leaned in to whisper, “Don't tell anyone but, there's a killer in Charming and we’re here to help find him.”

“Really? How are you gonna do that?” Tig asked. You turned towards him, “We’re gonna profile him. Study his behavior, patterns and all that. It's a whole thing.”

“How does that catch him?” he asked. You smiled, “Mind if I use you as an example to show you?” Tig nodded.

“Alright. Well, I’ve met you, I know what you look like. With this guy, it's gonna be more difficult. Anyways, here's what I can tell about you.” you began. Tig got comfortable on his stool as you spoke.

“You are a very peculiar man. You have interests and preferences like no one else. You have a very high sex drive. You smell of women’s perfume, cheap perfume. You’re also very loyal. Wear and tear on your leather suggest that you wear it everywhere, no matter what. That means you're proud of the club and that you're a part of it. You wear rings associated with the Sons to show more dedication. You have rings on every one of your fingers except your left ring finger. You don't wanna even put out the notion that you are settled with someone. That brings back the high sex drive.” you said. Tig chuckled as you said it.

“You seem like a very tough, big, bad biker. And maybe you are, but you have a big heart. You have trust issues, it takes a lot for you to trust someone. You’ve been through a lot of grief in your life. Losing people you love has hit you hard.” you smiled sympathetic at him. “Overall, you have no shame in who you are. You have your flaws, but you continue to embrace them, not fear them. I admire that.” you said.

Tig inhaled, “Wow. You really got me.” You smiled, “It's what I do.”

Your phone rang, it was Hotch. “Hotch, what's up?” you asked.

“(Y/L/N), we’ve got our unsub. We, as well as local police and the Sheriff’s department are going to arrest him.” he said.

“How’d you find him?” you asked.

“After you brought up the Sons, the rest of the team looked at the files and saw the dumpsites were all places where the Sons frequented. The victims were innocent citizens, used a message to hurt Charming and the Sons.” he said.

“Wow, that's...something. Do you need me?” you asked.

“Just meet us back at the station. After we arrest, we’ll be heading back to Quantico.” he said before hanging up.

“Well?” Tig asked. You looked at him, “We got the guy. Turns out he was trying to get at the Sons. They’re on the way to arrest now.” you said.

Tig stood up and was about to leave before you stopped him, “Wait! Tig.” you said. He turned around, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

You paid your bill and put your things in order, “Here's my number.” you gave him a card, “I know you might not want to be associated with a Fed but, if you ever wanna chat, gimme a call.” you smiled.

He took it and thanked you. “I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Tig.” you said. He nodded, “Back at ya.”

You walked out to your car and he walked to his bike. You got in and saw him looking at you. He took your card and put it inside his kutte and patted his chest, where the card now was. You smiled and waved at him as you pulled out and drove away.


	10. Opposites [Happy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a middle school teacher, a sweet, caring, kind person. You’re married to Happy, who is, well, Happy. One day a student asks you about him.

Your students were doing the worksheet you had just given them. It was Friday, you’re a nice teacher so you gave them something simple. One of your students had finished early and started a conversation.

“Mrs. Lowman, I heard something from other kids..” your student, Violet asked. You looked at her curiously, “What’d you hear?” you asked her.

“I heard that you're married to a biker. An outlaw biker.” she said.

“Really? You heard that?” you asked, jokingly. Violet nodded, “Is it true?” she asked.

“Yes, indeed it is.” you said, nodding. “He’s a member of the Sons of Anarchy.” Violet looked really surprised, “What's his name?”

“Happy.” you said, smiling. “Happy? That's his name? His real name?” she asked.

“Well, that’s what he likes everyone to call him.” you said, “He’s a real scary-looking guy. Covered in tattoos, bald.” you chuckled.

“How long have you been married?” she asked, a few more students joining and listening to the conversation.

You counted your fingers, “Erm...Nearly 4 years now.” you said. “I got this,” you held your left hand up, showing your ring, “and a tattoo to show for it.”

“A tattoo? Can we see it?” a young man asked. You shook your head, “Nah, as your teacher I can't show you. It's on my hip, though.” you said.

“Dang Jake, you trying to get her man mad? Trying to look at his woman.” Violet said. You laughed as young Jake looked like he was at a loss for words.

“Does he come to visit you here?” Violet asked. You nodded, “He’s coming today, before school ends. You guys come back to the room after the final bell and you might catch him.” you smiled.

“Is he mean?” Jake asked. You laughed, “To some people.” you said as you leaned in, “Don't tell anyone but he’s a real softie when it comes to me.” you whispered.

“How did you guys meet?” Violet asked. “I needed my car to get fixed and he did it. We went on a couple dates and then about a year later he proposed. Got married soon after.” you replied.

The bell rang for the end of class. All your students were filing out of the room as you were telling them to have a good weekend. Jake and Violet were getting their things, “Well Mrs. Lowman, we’ll be back after the final bell to see this guy.” Jake said, pointing to himself and Violet.

You laughed, “I’ll be counting on it. Have a good rest of your day, guys.” you smiled.

-

You had a free period in the last class hour of the day. Happy knocked on your door and stepped in, “Hey, little girl.” his raspy voice said.

You looked up from your papers and grinned, “Hey, baby.” you said as you stood up. You walked over and hugged him as he kissed your neck.

You walked by the desks and you sat on one as he stood in front of you. “Some students asked about you today.” you said, fiddling with his leather.

“Oh, yeah? What’d they ask?” he replied.

The bell rang and you heard kids start yelling in the hallway. Jake and Violet ran into the room to see you and Happy looking at each other.

“Woah, Mrs. Lowman, you weren't lying when you said he was covered in tats.” Violet said. You and Happy looked over to the door to see both of your students looking shocked.

“I know. He’s a tattoo artist too, I forgot to mention.” you said. “Happy, this is Jake and Violet. The very curious students asking about you.”

They both walked up to him and Violet shook his hand, and then Jake. “Dang kid, where’s your grip? Gotta keep your hand firm when shaking another man’s hand. Violet over here had a better one than you.” Happy said. Violet was laughing at Jake.

You hit him in his stomach, “Happy!” you said. “Don't listen to him, Jake. He’s got an attitude sometimes.” you looked up at him.

“It's nice to meet you Mr. Lowman.” Violet said. Happy just nodded as he put his arm on your shoulder. There was an awkward silence before you spoke, “Ah, yes. Happy Lowman, a man of many words.” you laughed, along with Jake and Violet. “He’s a very serious guy, but remember what I said earlier.” you winked.

“What’d you say earlier?” Happy asked, looking down at you. “Nothing.” you smiled coyly.

“Well, we better get going if we wanna get outta here. Have a good weekend, Mr. and Mrs. Lowman!” Jake said. You wished them the same and then they left.

“You gonna tell me what you said or do I have to get it out of you another way?” he growled, his hands running up your back.

“Mm..We’ll see.” you said, kissed him deeply.


	11. Flirt [Juice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAMCRO is with another charter in a bar and Juice gets a look at you, and gathers the courage to talk to you.

The guys were up in Washington on a run and was hanging out in a local bar to celebrate a good deal that just happened. All the rest of the guys were messing around in another corner of the bar, but Juice went to get a refill.

He stood by the bar, waiting for the bartender and he saw you. Sitting there, straight looking up at the television that was unable to be heard but had captions on them. He looked to you and saw you smiling at something on there, some heart-warming story on the news.

He smiled and he slid over next to you, "Hi." he chuckled nervously. You looked over at him and smiled, "Hey, there."

"You looked uh...pretty happy with what was on that TV there. Even though you can't hear it." he laughed. You smiled even bigger and glanced up at the television, "Yeah. It was a story of a kid in the hospital who got to meet their favorite celebrity. Those kinds of stories always make me happy." you replied.

Juice nodded and the bartender noticed him finally, asking his order. Juice told him and then he turned back to you. You looked at his vest, "Judging by this leather," you said as you touched it, "Seems like you're with that rowdy group of bikers over there." she said.

Juice nodded, "Yeah. But just visiting, sadly. My charter is in Cali. Little place called Charming."

You gasped, "No way! I grew up there! Yeah, I remember seeing the MC around once or twice. When did you join?" you asked.

"Ah, it will be a couple of years now since I got the full patch. It's good to be apart of something." he said.

You smiled at him, "I'm (Y/N)." you held out your hand. He took it and shook it nervously, "My name's Juan Carlos. But everyone calls me Juice." he chuckled.

You and Juice kept talking more before a Scottish man yelled at him, "Oi! Juicy boy! C'mere!"

He told you he'd be back and he went over to the rest of the guys. You looked over at them and saw his fellow bikers patting his back and messing around with him. You saw Juice with a blush on his face, too.

After a couple minutes he came back to your side, "Hey (Y/N), I was wondering if I could ride you home - I mean, give you a ride home." he chuckled and looked away when he heard his mistake.

You laughed loudly and put your hand on his arm, and then looked back up at him. You smiled, "Sure thing. I'm feeling a little tipsy right now, anyways."

He nodded and took your hand, but then let go to take out his wallet. He paid the bartender for your last drinks and then grabbed your hand again. You guys walked out of the bar together hand in hand as the rest of the guys wolf-whistled right behind you, proud of their brother, Juice.


	12. Don't Touch My Old Lady [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tig are hanging out in a bar and a guy gropes you, Tig sees and gets into a fight..one on four.

You and Tig wanted a night out together and went to a local bar in Charming. Tig didn't need his kutte on for people to know who he was, because most of those who frequented the bar knew what the Sons looked like.

You guys sat at a table in the corner just drinking and talking. It was time for refills and you offered to get them. He kissed your hand before letting you go.

You walked up to the bar and ordered a whiskey for Tig and a beer for you. You waited on the bartender, leaning over the counter.

“Nice ass, sweetheart.” said a man as he smacked your ass and chuckled. You yelped and turned around quickly, “Watch your hands, asshole!” you yelled.

All of a sudden, Tig ran up and turned the guy around. Next thing he knew, Tig had straight decked the guy in the jaw, causing him to fall over. “What the hell’s your problem, man?” he yelled.

Three more guys came up to the bar. One punched Tig and Tig straight up tackled him. He fell to the floor and started punching the guy, only to be pulled off by one of the others.

Tig elbowed him in the nose, hard, and the man immediately let go. He stood for a second, and saw another guy getting ready to charge.

He moved his hands in a ‘come here’ motion and the guy sure as hell did, only to be kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the back.

He collapses on the floor while the other three get back up. Two regular locals take the liberty of fighting two of them while Tig gets the guy who touched you.

Tig grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the bar, making the little bowl of peanuts jump from the impact. You stood back as you let your man do what he thought needed to be done.

Tig threw the guy down and kicked him in the stomach a couple times, before finally giving a good shot to his jewels. The guy screamed in pain and groaned. Tig spit blood on the man, “Don't touch my Old Lady again, you piece of shit.” he says.

The two locals handling the other two won and they went back to the bar, Tig clapping them on the back in appreciation. “Bartender! Give me some shots of Jack for my friends!” Tig yells.

The bartender pours 3 shots and Tig downs his and winces, “Nothing like some good drink after a good fight.” he says as he turns to you.

You’re looking at him in shock but with a huge smile on your face, “Oh my God, Tig.” you chuckled.

He smiled at you, with his blood-stained teeth, “I’d do anythin’ for you, doll. Especially teaching some out-of-towners a lesson about messing with my woman.” he says as he wraps his arm around your waist and kisses you.

The taste of blood is disgusting but you couldn't deny him after what he just did for you. You giggled and put a hand on his chest, “Why don't we go home, get you cleaned up and you can show your Old Lady how much you really love her.” you chuckled.

“I like the way you think, doll. Let me pay the barkeep first.” he says. He goes for his wallet but the bartender stops him, “It’s on the house, Tig. All of the drinks.” he says.

Tig thanks him and holds you close to him as you walk out of the bar. You make it to his bike and you take your helmet and go to sit when Tig smacks your ass. You yelp again and turn around, “I’m the only one who gets to do that.” he says as he kisses you on the cheek.


	13. Bad Attitude [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and you have the worst attitude and you’re being snappy and sarcastic and Tig. Instead of getting mad at you, he gives you what he knows you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning!

You walked into Tig’s house and slammed the door, catching Tig’s attention from the couch. “I’m so sick of this goddamn job.” you muttered, throwing your bag down and kicking your shoes off.

“Hello to you too.” Tig said, chuckling. You shot him a death glare and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. “Did you eat yet?” you asked him.

“Nah, I was waiting for you.” he replied. You scoffed, “What? You waiting on me to cook for you?” you asked, sarcastically. Tig took a swig of his beer and got up to walk to you. He put his arms around you from behind, “Bad day today, sweetheart?” he asked in your ear.

You shrugged him off, “Nah, it was great today!” your tone dripping with sarcasm. “Can I get you anything to make you feel better?” he asked you.

“Yeah, you can leave me the fuck alone.” you spat back as you walked to the bedroom. Tig didn't know what it was that had you so pissed off, but your attitude gave him a serious hard-on.

He followed you to the bedroom and saw you stripping down, standing in your bra and panties as you got sleep clothes out. “Y/N.” Tig said, in a serious tone. You turned around slowly, crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows. “Come here. Now.” he said.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to him. As soon as you reached him, he grabbed you and put you against the wall. A gasp leaving your mouth as you hit it. “You got a bad attitude tonight, baby.” he purred in your ear.

Your eyelids fluttered shut, “You're making me so hard right now.” he says before pulling your face and crashing his lips against yours.

You kiss him back and you're going at it like animals. He moved his hands to your ass and squeezed roughly. You clutched at his leather cut. You pulled away and ripped his shirt open and touched his chest.

He quickly unclasped your bra and and tore your panties down your legs. You stepped out of them and Tig undid his belt in record time, moving his boxers down enough to expose his rock hard dick. He put his hands on your ass and lifted, pinning you against the wall as he brushed the head of his cock against your folds.

He felt how wet you were and slid right in, letting you adjust to his size. You moaned as he entered you and gripped his shoulders. He pulled out and then thrusted back in, eliciting a whimper from your lips. He pulled out once again, and slammed back into you.

He put his hands on your ass and slammed into you, making you moan loudly. He pounded you into the wall, growls coming from deep within him, making you even wetter. “Oh fuck, Tig. I’m gonna cum.” you whispered.

He started going faster, and harder and he bit your ear, “Cum for me, baby. That’s it.” he growled. You moaned as you felt that coil in your stomach. He felt your walls tighten and moaned at the sensation as your vision was splattered with stars.

He slowed his thrusts and pulled out, letting you down. He pulled you and pushed you on to the bed, “All fours. Now.” he commanded. You did as he said as he dropped his pants.

You felt the bed dip behind you and Tig’s hands went on your hips. He slapped your ass, making you gasp. He rubbed the reddening skin before slapping it again, making you moan. “This is just was you needed, baby, isn't it?” he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

You exhaled, “Yes, Tiggy.” Tig hummed in approval as he lined his dick up with your entrance again and starting thrusting deep inside you.

You moaned as he moved to grip your shoulder with one hand as one remained on your hips, pulling you to meet his thrusts. He groaned at your warmth and wetness. He increased in his pace and was pounding into you once again. He growled and pushed you down, fucking you into the mattress.

He gripped the headboard for leverage as he heard your skin slapping together, “Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum, baby.” he groaned.

“M-Me too.” you struggled as you gripped the bedsheets. Tig pulled your hips up to get a better angle and you moved your fingers and rubbed your clit, moaning louder and louder.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” you squealed. Tig pounded into you harder and harder making you grunt with each movement. Your walls tightened around his cock and you screamed into the mattress. Tig groaned and you felt his dick twitch as you felt him release inside you.

You moaned at the feeling and so did Tig. He thrusted a couple more times before pulling out. He smacked your ass again and laid next to you. You turned your head to face him, still laying face down as you breathed heavily.

Tig smiled at you and you did the same to him, “Maybe I need to have a bad attitude more often.” you smirked.


	14. Save Her (Pt. 1) [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are kidnapped by the Nords and the Sons break in to get back their guns and Tig sees you and helps you, even though he doesn't know you.

The Sons were spreading out around a small house in the woods. They were casing out the Nords, who stole their guns from their warehouse and finally nailed down a location.

Jax was counting down from 10 and as soon as he hit zero, the men busted through the front and back doors, guns blazing.

“Sit down!” Jax yelled at one of the guys at the table. Darby came walking out of the kitchen, “Finally found us, huh?” he asked, his hands up.

“Yeah, wasn't too hard. You guys aren't very smart.” Tig said as he forced a gun behind Darby and pushed him towards Chibs and Bobby.

“Hap, go find the guns. Tig, Bobby, search the rest of the house.” Jax commanded as he brushed his hair back.

Tig nodded and went with Bobby to go through the rest of the house. Bobby went through one smaller bedroom and Tig went to the master. He saw the bathroom door shut and he got his gun out.

He stood to the side, turned the knob and pushed the door open. He poked his head in and saw you.

Handcuffed to the pipe of the sink, quivering and crying. You lip cut and your eye bruised. Scratches all over your arms. Tig put his gun in the back of his pants, “Woah, hey there, sweetheart.” he whispers.

“Help me, please.” you beg. Tig nods, “It’s okay, doll. I got you. Let me get you out of these cuffs first, huh?” he says.

He pulls a little pin out of his pocket and picks the lock and your hand is uncuffed. You wince as it falls down. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Um...Y-Y/N.” you whisper. Tig nods, “Well, Y/N. I’m glad I found ya. Because no one else would have been here after me and my friends come through.” he says.

“Tig, is it clear?” Bobby asks, walking into the bedroom. He sees Tig crouching in the bathroom and he walks over and sees you. “What’s going on, Tigger?” he asks.

Tig looks back, “I found her here. We’re gonna take her with us.” Tig replies. Bobby nods, “Alright. I’ll go tell Jax.” Tig nods and Bobby walks out.

“Here, come on, doll. I got ya.” Tig says as he helps pick you up, bridal style and carry you out of the room.

The guys all watch Tig bring you out and you hide your face in his neck as he brings you to the van outside. He sets you down in the van and you scoot in further and he steps in.

A few more guys come in to the van and put crates in before getting in themselves. Tig puts his arm around you to keep you close. “Where are we going?” you ask as the van is started.

“Home, sweetheart. You’re coming home with me.” Tig replies.


	15. Bad Day [Tig]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning! 
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to "Bad Attitude", where the roles are reversed!

You are putting away laundry in the bedroom when you hear the front door slam shut. You jump at the sudden sound and shut the drawer, "Tig?" you yell out.

"I swear to God, sometimes the shit I have to do for this club is ridiculous!" Tig yells as he makes his way to the bedroom.

You watch him as he walks into the bedroom, combing through his curls. "What's going on, Tiggy?" you ask him. "Nothing, I can't tell you, Y/N." he responds, gruffly.

You sigh and walk over to him, "You're tense, baby. I can help you." you say. Tig shakes his head, "No, Y/N. I don't think you can." he snaps.

You raise a brow and decide what he needs. You smirk before you put your hands on his shoulders and start kissing his neck, nipping at it occasionally.

You heard Tig growl and you felt butterflies. You moved one hand down to his crotch, "I know what you want, Alex. What you need." you whisper in his ear.

He sighs and looks into your (e/c) eyes, his eyes darkened with lust, "You wanna help me, doll? Get on your knees." he says.

You smile as you bite your lip as you do what he says. He looks down at you, waiting for him. He breathes heavily and undoes his belt. He pulls his pants and boxers down and you smile at how hard his dick is already.

You take his member in your hand and stroke it gently as you flutter your eyelashes up at him. He smirks down at you and nods. You bite your lip and move to wrap your lips around him.

You move your tongue around the head a couple times, before putting him in your mouth more. He growls at the sight of your lips around him.

You bob your head up and down his hard member, taking him into your mouth more and more. He wraps his fingers in your hair, putting it in a make-shift ponytail. He guides your head and pushes you all the way to the base of his long cock. You feel him hit the back of your throat and you try not to gag.

You moan to add extra vibrations and he moans, "Oh, fuck baby." he says. He feels you smile and you pull back, taking a breath. You moan and go towards it again, sucking him at a sensual pace, "Yeah, that's it doll. Just like that." he says, combing is fingers through your hair.

You moan and suck him faster, both of his hands holding your head as he thrusts gently, "Fuck, baby. You suck my cock so good. You're gonna make me cum." he says.

You move your hands up to fondle his balls, and he groans, "Fuck!" You continue to go up and down his shaft and caress his balls.

He growls and pulls away, tilting your chin up as he strokes his dick. He moans loudly as cums on your face and in your mouth, you let out a small moan as he does.

He wipes around your eyes and you open them. You swallow what was in your mouth, then put your mouth back around him to make sure he has nothing left.

"Fuck, baby. That was amazing." he says. You smile, "Let me go get a wet rag." he says. He goes to the bathroom and you sit on the bed as you wait for him.

He comes back and puts the warm wet rag on your face and cleans you up. Once you're cleaned up, he throws the rag back into the bathroom and you sigh at him, "Really?" you joke.

He laughs as he pulls you up and turns to sit on the bed and you straddle him. He puts his hands on your butt as he stares into your eyes, "You're so good to me, baby." he says.

You smile and kiss him, "I know." you reply. He smiles at you, that smile making you feel butterflies every time you see it, "I love you, Alex." you say.

"I love you too, Y/N." he says as he hugs you close.


	16. Save Her (Pt. 2) [Tig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig brings you back to the clubhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd and final part to "Save Her"

The van arrived at the clubhouse and as the rest of the guys in the van get out, Tig steps out and helps you out. He picks you up bridal style again and brings you into the clubhouse.

Jax was standing by the door and holding it open, “Gemma’s waiting for you.” he says. Tig nods, “Come on, doll. Let’s get you comfortable.” he whispers to you.

“Jesus, Tig, what happened to her?” you hear a woman say. “I don't know, but I couldn't leave her, Gem.” he replies.

“Alright, come on. Take her to your dorm.” the woman says and he proceeds to carry you. He sets you down on a bed and you wince as you lay down, “Hey, you okay?” Tig asks, as he puts his hand on your forehead to brush your hair back.

“Just beat up pretty badly.” you whisper. Gemma watches from the doorway at Tig’s softness towards you, “Here, Tiggy. Why don't you clean her up while I change the sheets.” she says.

Tig nods and he helps you up. He helps you into the bathroom and sets you down on the toilet. He gets a wet rag and wipes your face and arms off.

You look at him as he does it, and smile at him. “Thank you, Tig.” you whisper. He looks up at you and gives you a little smile, “Of course, sweetheart.” he replies, kissing you on the forehead.

Gemma knocks on the door, “Bed’s ready.” she says. “Thanks, Gem.” Tig says and Gemma nods and leaves.

Tig helps you up and takes you to the bed and you sit down. He goes to the dresser and gets a big SAMCRO shirt and some shorts.

“Here, you can change into these and you can get out of those clothes.” Tig says. You nod, and go to take your shirt off but wince, “Ow.” you whimper.

“You need help?” he asks. You nod, “Please?” you ask. He nods and helps take your shirt off. He gets the SAMCRO shirt, “Can you..take my bra off?” you ask him, sheepishly.

He chuckles, “Yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to.” he says as he unclips your bra and throws it to the side. He puts the shirt over you. You lift up a little off the bed so he can slip your pants off and put the shorts on.

You sigh and he puts your clothes on a chair and helps you get under the cover on the bed. He starts to walk out, “Tig?” you say.

He turns around, “C-Can you lay with me? At least until I’m asleep.” you ask. Tig smiles and nods, “Yeah, sweetheart. I can do that.” he says.

You nod and he takes off his kutte and boots and gets on the bed next to you, pulling you into his side. He hears you snoring lightly and combs his fingers in your hair, “Yeah, I think you’re gonna be here with me, darlin’.”


	17. Happy To Help [Happy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy sees your abusive boyfriend hurt you in public while the guys are on Main Street. Happy rushes over to you and the guys follow and teach your boyfriend a lesson.

Your boyfriend was in a pawn shop on Main Street, pawning away a family heirloom of yours because he needed rent money. He insisted you stay outside to “let the men talk”.

He came out and you were furious. “Goddamn it, Chris! My grandma gave me that necklace, it was worth more to me than money.” you say.

“Yeah, it was worth two months rent. Be grateful you got a place to live and you're not in the ground like grandma.” he says.

You roll your eyes, “Fuck you!” you said. He looked at you, he was steaming. But so were you. That necklace meant a lot to you and he just took it and pawned it off.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch?” he yells, grabbing you by the throat. You yelp, “Chris!” you struggle to say.

“You mouth off to me again in public and you’ll regret it.” he says. Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, Happy and the rest of the Sons are walking out of the ice cream shop, “Woah!” Chibs yells, looking across the street.

Happy looks in the same direction and sees you struggling against your boyfriend’s grip. “Hey!” his deep, raspy voice yells from across the street.

Your boyfriend looks over and sees a bunch of bikers walking his way with pissed off looks on their faces. While holding your neck he pushed you against the car and you hit it hard and fell to the ground.

“What the hell you doin’ put your hands on a woman like that?” Happy asks. “Hey, man, the bitch was mouthing off to me. Had to teach her a lesson.” Chris replies.

Happy decks Chris right in the jaw, “I don't give a shit what she was doing, you don't hurt a chick like that, dumbass.” he yells.

“Yeah, now you fucked up. We don't let shit like this happen in our town.” Tig says as he kicks Chris in the side. The Sons get a few good hits at him and Happy walks over to you and helps you up, “You okay, little girl?” he asks.

You nod, “Thank you. I was just mad, I-I probably deserved it.” you said, looking away from Happy.

“Nah, you’re wrong. No woman deserves that shit. Every woman deserves to be loved and praised. Not beaten and belittled.” Happy rasps.

You look at him, “Right.” you say. He holds his hand out, “I’m Happy.” he says. You take his hand, “Y/N.” you say.

“We were just planning on leaving this douchebag here on the sidewalk. How ‘bout you ride with me to wherever you wanna go?” he offers.

You blush, “Lead the way.” you say. He smirks and puts his arm around you and brings you to his bike. He gives you a helmet and you put it on. You sit behind him and wrap your arms around him as he takes off to wherever he wants to take you.

Tig watches you and Happy leave and he looks down at Chris, “Wow. Your girl left you here on the sidewalk to ride on a motorcycle. Who knows, maybe she’ll ride Happy tonight, too.” he laughs and the guys leave Chris on the sidewalk, groaning in pain.


	18. You're With Me [Chibs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in danger from an abusive ex and you’re at the cabin and Chibs is there to keep watch on you. You have had a crush on Chibs and at one moment, the sexual tension is too much and the inevitable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning!

Your now ex-boyfriend was calling you and threatening you after you left him when the abuse got to be too much.

You were friends with SAMCRO and when they saw you after one of the bad moments, they decided to step up. You told Jax that your ex had been calling you and leaving you voicemails, saying he was gonna beat you senseless and kill you.

Jax had made the decision of having you brought up to the cabin until he was dealt with. Tig had given you a ride and you were left there, a few of the guys taking different shifts.

It was Saturday evening and Chibs was on duty. You had just finished eating dinner with him and you guys went and sat on the couch.

“Sorry you have to do this, Chibs. I know there’s a party at the clubhouse that you’d rather be at.” you chuckle quietly.

Chibs looks at you and smiles, “It’s okay, darlin’. I’d rather be here makin’ sure you're okay. I’ll go to the next one.” he winks.

You smile at his compassion. Ever since you’d known the club, Chibs was your favorite. When you first laid eyes on him, you fell for that Scottish accent, his dimples, his confidence, everything about him.

You felt butterflies in your stomach the entire time he was in the cabin with you. You looked at him, thinking about what to say. But you just couldn't. You got up and went to the kitchen to compose yourself.

Chibs looked back at you leaning over the kitchen counter. He couldn't deny that you were attractive. He liked you. Your personality, your looks. Everything.

He stands up and walks up behind you. He wraps his arms around you and you gasp, “Chibs,” you say, “What are you doing?” you ask with a big smile on your face.

“I want you, Y/N.” he whispers in your ear. You felt shivers go down your spine as he kissed down your neck. Your eyes flutter shut as you put your hands over his.

He turns you around and kisses you deeply. You moan into the kiss as your fingers run across his cheeks. You pull away, breathless, “I want you too, Filip.” you whisper.

He picks you up and brings you to the bedroom. He sets you down on the bed as he unzips his leather and slips it off of his shoulders. You watch him as he does this, biting your lip.

He pulls you up and you go ahead to take off your shirt. You and him take your pants off at the same time. He gestures for you to lay on the bed and you do, showing all of yourself to him.

He leans down and hooks his fingers in your panties and takes them off. He crawls up the bed and hovers over you. He kisses you deeply and you moan into the kiss.

He palms your core and feels that you're ready for him. He grabs his member and slowly thrusts into you. You moan at his size and hug him close to you. “Jesus, Y/N.” he whispers in your ear.

“I want you, Filip.” you say. “I know, lass.” he says. He starts to thrust at a slow and steady pace, in and out of you. Your fingers balling up the sheets underneath you.

“Oh, God, Chibs.” you moan. Chibs groans, “God, you feel so good, Y/N.” he says. You moan and kiss him as he thrusts deeper.

He starts to speed up, a little, but not too much. You move your legs and wrap them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper.

“Oh, God. Filip, I’m gonna cum. Yeah, just like that.” you moan in his ear. “Yeah, that’s it, Y/N. Cum for me.” he groans.

You pant as you feel your climax approaching, you scratch down his back and moan loudly as it hits you, “Fuck!” you moan into the room.

You feel Chibs’ thrusts get more rigid, “Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum.” he moans in your ear. He thrusts a couple more times before he stops and you feel him release inside you.

He pulls out and lays next to you, pulling you into his side, “That was amazing, lass.” he says. “Is it bad that I’ve been waiting for that for a long time?” you joke, looking up at him.

He laughs, “No, I have been too, just didn't know if you were willing to do it with me.” he says. You laugh and cuddle into him.

After a while, you both get dressed and head back into the main room, and see Tig sitting on the couch. He sees you and Chibs walk out, his arm around your shoulder. “Shit, you finally did it, huh?” he asks.

You blush and turn into Chibs’ chest, holding back a laugh. “Aye, brother. And the lass isn't single anymore.” he says.

You look up at him, “Seriously?” you ask. He nods, “Aye. You’re with me darlin’.”


	19. Don't Get Me Sick [Juice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Juice are together and you are sick and he helps you in whatever way he can.

“Juaaaan.” you say into the phone. You were currently battling the flu. Your stomach was hurting, your nose is stuffed up. Nausea, fatigue. You are feeling your absolute worst.

“Yeah babe?” Juice answers, knowing you were probably going to ask him to get something.

“Can you see if Gem has a humidifier anywhere? It might help my stuffy nose, I can't breathe.” you groan.

“Just breathe, Y/N. It’s not that hard.” he says. You scoff, “Wow, Juan. Thanks for that amazing advice. I can feel the sickness going away already!” you say, sarcastically.

You hear Juice chuckle into the phone, “Yeah, I know. Not the best advice for someone who is just absolutely suffering with a common cold.” he says, sounding overdramatic.

You cough and sniffle, “I’ll have you know, that this is more than a freakin’ common cold, Juicy! This is Satan taking over my body because I didn't go to church when I was a kid!” you say, chuckling into the phone.

Juice laughs, you smile at his cute laugh. “Whatever you say, babe. I’ll see if Gem has a humidifier. If not, I’ll buy one just for you.” he says.

You giggle into the phone, “Okay, Juan. But be quick about it! I am trying my hardest to breathe through my nose, despite it being ‘not that hard’ like you said.” you say before hanging up.

-

Juice walks into the house with a box that looks like it has a humidifier in it, and he sees you laying on the couch, sleeping. Mouth open and tissue all around you.

“Mouth-breather.” he jokes to himself. He hears you groan, “I heard that.” you say. Juice chuckles and sets the box down. “Gem’s humidifier was broken but Tara let me borrow hers. You need to remember to give it back.” he says.

You nod, “OK. Can you set it up?” you ask him, “Pleeease?” you say. Juice smiles and nods as he gets it ready.

“Love youu!” You yell as he goes into the kitchen. Eventually he comes back and you’re sitting up. He sits next to you and combs your hair back, “You still feeling like shit?” he asks.

You roll your eyes, “Obviously.” you say. Juice chuckles and leans back on the couch, “I can't say I’ve ever been that sick as you in my entire life.” he says.

You turn and look at him, “Oh, I can change that.” you say. He looks at you, “No, Y/N, wait, wait-” he starts but is interrupted by your kissing him repeatedly.

“Ugh, for once I despise your kisses!” he says, exaggerating some words. You laugh, “We can suffer together, yay!” you say. Juice groans but eventually gets over it and hugs you close.


	20. Listening to Music with Tig would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little imagine.

** Listening To Music With Tig Would Include: **

▪ You both usually listening to rock or blues.

▪ Sharing a joint as you both sit on a couch or lay down next to each other.

▪ The music playing on speakers, loud volume.

▪ Tig humming or singing along to the song that plays.

▪ You listening to his voice, so calm and relaxed, the words just flow from him.

▪ You both talking about different artists or songs you haven't listened to together, eventually playing them.

▪ You both telling different stories on when you first heard the song, and (probably in Tig’s case), when the song first came out.


End file.
